


Candle light

by dude_why_3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_why_3/pseuds/dude_why_3
Summary: Their love was just like a candle, catching fire so fast and dying out so soon.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 26





	Candle light

A glimmer of light makes its way through the curtains, slightly flickering on her bedroom's floor, the moon outside shining brighter than usual. 

It is past midnight and Annie sits at her desk, admiring the dying light of an old candle. It holds his scent, that sweet yet bitter smell of forest berries. 

The blonde girl sighs lightly and rests her head on the desk. The small flame flickers in its puddle of melted wax and for a moment Annie thinks it died out. 

Then the burnt wick catches fire again, and its small blue flame grows bigger and bigger, it becomes more luminous, its light reflecting on the glass jar. 

That oh-so-familiar shade of golden-ish yellow on the candle's glass makes Annie's heart ache and she tries to ignore it, she tries to wander her mind off, to distract herself. She knows that once she starts to remember, it will all spiral down endlessly, and she doesn't want it- but she can't help it. 

In an attempt to stop it, she closes her eyes. 

And she sees his face, she sees his short, golden hair, his deep blue eyes, always full of hope, his genuine, calming smile.

Annie tries to brush the memory off. She squeezes her eyes shut and starts ruffling her hair. _It's over_ , she tells herself. _He's gone and he's not coming back._

And yet, the memories of him start playing before her eyes, and they're so vivid, and she dreads them so much. 

There she is again, outside the Park of Roses, and she can feel the summer breeze against her bare arms. She remembers the anticipation and she remembers sitting down on that old bench. She can feel the heat run to her cheeks when those words left his lips, and she is so overwhelmed with joy. And then Armin cups her face in his delicate hands and she feels his lips brush against hers for a mere second before pulling away, his face as red as hers. She leans in and kisses him again and again, and they forget about the world, and they're happy.

And she remembers the evening they had dinner at his place and they ate and laughed and watched some silly show, huddled together in the blankets. She remembers his lips on hers, and then on her jaw, and then on her neck, and then he started trailing kisses all over her, making sure there wasn't one spot left untouched.

Annie feels the corners of her eyes sting, a low sob leaves her body as she fists her fingers in her hair.

And she remembers the day he gave her that candle, and how happy he was when they lit it up together, and she remembers the promise they made that day. 

Only to break it after a few months. 

Armin got that job abroad and he was so excited, and she couldn't be happier for him. He had asked her to come with him, but she couldn't just pack her things and leave for the unknown. She had a life there, she had a stable job, she had a sick father to take care of. 

Annie curls in a small ball and buries her face in her knees. She recalls how hurt Armin looked when she turned him down, she can almost feel her heart break when he called quits with her back then, she sees him walk out that door again and she can't do anything to stop him. 

And she misses him so damn much and she wishes with all her might that she would have given him another answer back then. 

But she didn't. 

And all she has left of him is one old candle, a perfect metaphor for their love, that caught fire so fast and died out way too soon.


End file.
